Letting Go
by Crazed Maniac 02
Summary: The multiple meanings, THE HORROR! Anywayz, ANOTHER Shadonic that suddenly popped into my head! Read and review! Ch. 1: A Familar but Original Intro!


Hey guys! Homecoming sucked and now I'm back home with ANOTHER Sonadow/Shadonic! Actually, I wrote this one night and I was driving myself crazy thinking of a title! I'd like to take this moment to thank everyone who's supported my fics, Sonadow or non-Shadonic! Y'all rock and I hope you like! This serious fic stuff is a little new to me, but I'm trying my best! I'm gonna stop ranting and start the fic! Shouties to TTX, HJOJ, and Mike for being my biggest fans! I love you guys! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: *sarcastic tone* Yeah, it was one stormy Friday night when I got bored and SUDDENLY thought of all the Sonic characters! =D Yeah, right! @_@ I don't own anything but my creativity, thank you very much! I'm doing this for the sake of praise and the passing of time, THAT'S IT!! Oh, and I love writing! That might help.  
  
Alright, I'll stop borin' y'all! Enjoy the fic! ^_^  
  
Letting Go  
  
by CM02  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
The outer space was a mass of darkness and stars. Celestial bodies decorated the mass with varying colors. Comets and asteroids slowly whizzed by, creating an almost slow-motion effect. All was peaceful but one thing that stood in the way of the universe: The space colony ARK was going to collide with planet Earth in a matter of minutes.  
  
Sonic and Shadow thought that the madness was over after they destroyed the Biolizard after it took over the colony by their teamwork and skill. Now they had to figure out some way to alter the colony's chaotic course.  
  
Shadow's silver and crimson form floated in the air by the Chaos Emeralds' power, while Sonic's gold form remained by his side. His quick thinking and recovery of lost memories gave him an idea.  
  
"Sonic, follow me." he commanded. He flew full-speed toward ARK and Sonic obediently followed.  
  
Shadow and Sonic took their place in front of the path of destruction. They could feel the pressure of the falling colony and Earth's atmosphere slowly pushing them both ways.  
  
Sonic could tell what Shadow was thinking now. He had been a world-saver for a while, so it didn't take long to figure out what Shadow was planning. Two words would change everything.  
  
Shadow opened his mouth to scream the words when he stopped. He took a good look at the deformed-looking colony. It brought back many memories as it spun at incredible speed toward him and Sonic.  
  
Sonic could see the disoriented in Shadow eyes. "Shadow?" he called. He had a quick decision to make. He could either let all of Earth die or use the Chaos Control on his own and save everyone. The second one seemed like the better deal, but his ring supply would decrease dramatically. This was a risk worth taking if it meant peace to Earth.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!!" The two words engulfed him, the colony, and Shadow in a bright gold light. In a split second, they all disappeared and reappeared miles away from Earth's atmosphere.  
  
Sonic looked back at Shadow, who still looked out of place. "Shadow!" he called again.  
  
Shadow shook out of his trance. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Earth still existed. He looked to Sonic and gave him a small smile. "Sorry, I'm new to this." he apologized.  
  
"Yeah--" Sonic started, but stopped. His grew blurry and he became dizzy. He swayed a little, then started to fall.  
  
Shadow's eyes widened. Before he knew it, he zoomed down and caught Sonic. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.  
  
Sonic gave him a sleepy smile. "Yeah, it's just.. I'm losing rings.. I don't think I'll make it.." He paused in between long breaths.  
  
"Yes you will. I'll help you." Shadow said surprisingly. He had no second thoughts when he started carrying Sonic to the now stable colony.  
  
"Just let me go, Shadow." Sonic whined.  
  
"No." he replied firmly.  
  
"Why?" Sonic's voice now resembled a little child's.  
  
"Because you're needed on the colony." Shadow assured him.  
  
"No I'm not." Sonic refused.  
  
"You're talking crazy."  
  
Before Sonic could say another word, a finger was put to his lips for a few seconds then it slowly rose. "I don't care what you say. Trust me on this one." Shadow reassured him.  
  
Sonic nodded in reply. He couldn't see Shadow slightly smiling at him. All he could see was his milky silver fur with streaks of red.  
  
Shadow began to feel lightheaded as they slowly approached the colony. It still lingered two miles away. Shadow focused on it as he tried to move faster towards it. It was a little complicated while holding Sonic. He didn't know why he was helping him at the moment. Maybe it was because he helped him destroy an element of chaos or he started to feel a friendship between them. He honestly didn't know.  
  
His vision started blurring, as they were a mile away from the colony. He wanted to use Chaos Control, but both of their ring supplies were too meager to attempt it. He could only rely on his power and speed.  
  
"Shadow?" Sonic whispered, breaking any stray thoughts from his counterpart.  
  
"Hmmm?" he replied.  
  
"Am I gonna make it?" Sonic's voice still sounded childish.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure of it. Whatever it takes."  
  
"Are you gonna make it?" he asked.  
  
Shadow paused for a moment. Did he really want to live? So many questions were left unanswered for him. He sighed and replied, "I don't know, but don't worry about me. I'm sure you have lots of people that want to congratulate you."  
  
His breath started to slow and his fur grew darker. His arms grew shaky under Sonic's form. The colony was now a mere half mile away. He knew now that he wouldn't be able to make it. "Sonic, do me a favor."  
  
"What, Shadow?" Sonic asked. He was slowly gaining his energy back.  
  
"I won't be able to carry you any longer. You'll have to get to ARK on your own." Shadow concluded.  
  
Sonic's drowsiness turned into shock. "What's going to happen to you?" he asked with wide eyes.  
  
Shadow shook his head slowly as he let go of Sonic. "Don't worry about it. Just get back to your friends, Sonic."  
  
"No! You helped me, now I can help you. I can carry you back." Sonic shouted.  
  
"You're too weak. If you tried that, we'd both die!"  
  
"I don't want you to die, Shadow." Sonic said slowly.  
  
"Whatever happens, we'll meet again.Farewell, Sonic." Shadow's fur changed back to black and he could no longer defy gravity in space. He was now falling fast, way out of Sonic's reach.  
  
Sonic turned and reached ARK with no problem. He looked back and saw no one behind him. He felt the guilt rise, but he shook it off. He saved Shadow and Shadow saved him. Fair deal, right? It was hard to tell.  
  
***  
  
Huh, short and sweet, but this isn't it! I've gotz lots planned for this fic! Problem is, I'm currently doing two fics at the moment, so it'll be a while before I update. Maybe I'll be inspired to do another chapter if I get enough reviews! I wanna know what y'all think! It would be greatly appreciated! I'm out for now! Peace! 


End file.
